1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating unit, especially to an integrated multi-layered illuminating unit and assembling unit.
2. The Prior Arts
Illuminating units are indispensable necessities in our daily life which changed the way people live nowadays. Various illuminating units can be found in the general homes or indoors of public areas, such as fluorescent lamps, illuminating lamps, table lamps, ceiling lamps and neon lamps. These illuminating units can eliminate the inconvenience caused by darkness.
The application and usage can be different between different illuminating units. For example, fluorescent lamps, illuminating lamps and table lamps are used for general illuminating purpose, and the night lamps are used specially for illumination prior to bed. The night lamps have a lower luminous power for its ancillary purpose. Nevertheless, the conventional lamp tubes and bulbs has the disadvantages of fast temperature rise and high power consumption and the lamp devices also causes environmental problems upon disposal; therefore, the light emitting diode (LED) is developed as the new technique of light source in recent years.
Although the LED has the advantages of low power consumption, long life, zero warm-up time and fast reaction time, the illuminating intensity of a general LED is still lower than the conventional lamp tubes and bulbs, therefore LEDs of high power is usually used as lighting source. The high power LED can provide a higher luminous intensity, however the temperature rise will effect the luminous efficiency when the LED is lit continuously; therefore, improving the illuminating and heat dissipating effect of LEDs is an important task for the developers.